Night
by Lena-kun
Summary: Pedofilia: Conan x Ran. Después de aquella noche...
1. Chapter 1

Voilá! Vuelvo a las andadas... Después de Miéntete... Agh, no me recuerden aquello xD. Lo único bueno que tenía ese fic era la canción xD.

Esto llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndolo hacer, pero el empiece siempre era malisimo y el final muchísimo peor xD. Quería lemon, pero que no pareciese solo sexo... y si no, me salia taaan sentimental... así que decidí dejarlo así. Pero bueno, aqui deciden ustedes xD.

**Advertencia: **Contiene lime. Esto es sexo NO explicito, por lo que tampoco tienen que tener mucho cuidado. Emm... es pedofilia... ¿Claro? Luego no digan que no avisé, xD

* * *

Habían pasado por muchas cosas en esos minutos.  
Más mentiras  
Discusiones  
Peleas a voz en grito  
Lágrimas  
Confesiones  
Amor...  
Ella lo sabía todo y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Últimamente todo iba bastante mal y era cuestión de tiempo averiguarlo.  
Pero la cosa se le escapó de las manos.  
Se les escapó de las manos.  
Porque no había nada planeado.  
No planeó agacharse delante de él y mirarle a la cara de esa forma.  
No planeó levantar su mano, temblorosa y acercarla a la cara de ella, acariciándola.  
Él se lanzó a besarla, apremiado por un súbito impulso, sin pensar en nada.  
Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.  
En que mister lógico se estaba dejando guiar por sus emociones.  
Ella le correspondió porque... ¿Quién no le devolvería un beso al amor de su vida?  
Porque ese es quien era en realidad.  
Quien siempre había sido y quien siempre había estado a su lado.  
Para ser sinceros, a ambos les importaba una mierda que físicamente fuese Conan Edogawa.  
Aunque fuera de mente, él era Shinichi Kudo.  
Y eso era suficiente para apaliar su sentido de la culpabilidad. 

La empujó suavemente contra la pared, haciendo más presión, recorriendo su boca con su lengua.  
Ya era hora de darse un pequeño respiro.  
De disfrutar ambos, olvidando el dolor.  
Ella ahogó un gemido y, en la misma intensidad, le devolvió el beso.  
Ya era hora de olvidar las noches solitarias en vela  
Estando él tan cerca.  
Olvidar el dolor las tardes de instituto.  
**Ya era hora de hacer algo mal.  
**Ahora las lágrimas quedaban muy lejos,  
undidas, quizás en el mar de sentimientos,  
al lado de sus mentes y corazones.

Cuando a pesar de ser pleno diciembre y tener la calefacción estropeada, sintieron que hacía demasiado calor como para llevar puestos esas tupidas y pesadas ropas de lana,  
supieron que la cosa quizás estaba llegando demasiado lejos.  
La boca de Ran había sido sustituida por su cuello...  
Y la cosa pasaba ya de un simple calentón.  
Un dedo de él delineó su perfecta figura, suavemente.  
Pasó una pierna y se colocó encima de su cintura.  
Con tan solo dieciocho kilos de peso, no había que tener mucho cuidado.  
Las manos ella jugaban con el pelo de Conan  
y las del chico las correspondian debajo de su excesivamente corta falda.  
Puede que en un momento de lucidez esporádica, él se diese cuenta del crimen que la estaba llevando a cometer.  
Algo poco probable cuando solamente se tiene en mente como desabrochar un maldito y estúpido sujetador rebelde.  
O quizás ella pudiese haber dicho alguna palabra para pararle,  
él lo habría hecho seguro,  
pero estaba más preocupada en desprenderle de ese terrible y asfixiante jersey azul.

Lo que hacían era horriblemente espantoso.  
Seguro que hasta era ilegal.  
¿Podría considerarse eso pedofilia cuando el "niño" en cuestión tenía en realidad 17 años?  
Por lo menos así lo demostraba la agilidad de sus manos por su cuerpo.  
Aún así, era inmoral.  
Inmoral en todos los sentidos.  
Desde cualquier ángulo y/o punto de vista desde el que lo mirases.  
Sin contar con que, en cualquier momento de la madrugada en la que se encontraban, Kogoro podría aparecer de sus salidas  
nocturnas.  
Pero sin duda, lo peor era que, todo lo anterior junto, hacía eso tan estúpidamente excitante...  
De todas formas, no había vuelta atrás.

Ni siquiera supieron si llegaron a la cama  
Tampoco es que importase demasiado,  
era algo completamente trivial en esos momentos.  
Y de todas formas, la mayoria de los recuerdos de esa noche están algo borrosos en sus mentes.  
La ropa se fue quedando poco a poco olvidada en un montón, junto al escritorio.  
Y, en un periodo de tiempo muy pequeño, la interior se le unió.  
Él encima de ella.  
Sus miradas chocaron, a traves del cristal sus gruesas gafas  
que terminaron haciendo compañia al frío suelo enmoquetado.  
Todas las máscaras debian de desaparecer.  
Aunque solo fuese durante una noche.  
Antes del desenlace final, ambos se dejaron un momento para reflexionar.  
Habian llegado demasiado lejos.  
Pero era inevitable.  
Poco o nada había que pensar.  
Un momento de fugaz dolor y un pequeño grito  
que pronto fue olvidado.  
El mismo tiempo en que el aire se llenó con sus nombres  
Su cerebro había dejado de funcionar de forma definitiva.  
Como una barrera que bloqueaba su sentido común.  
Movimiento y corazones.  
Ambos acompasados.  
Sus respiraciones se empezaron a agitar  
Tan pronto como la habitación se llenó de pequeños suspiros,  
algunos gemidos  
y otra clase de gritos, muy distintos al primero.  
Conan murmuró un par de frases, ininteligibles y sin sentido.  
También tardó poco en unirse a ella.  
Llegado el momento...

Pequeñas gotas de sudor,  
grandes gritos de placer,  
Sus cuerpos se tensaron  
Sus respiraciones se cortaron  
buscando algo a lo que aferrarse para sobrellevar el orgasmo.  
Pero se fue rápido.  
La cosas habian pasado muy deprisa,  
y tan solo quedaba la sensación de lo que fue.  
Quizás un leve sentimiento de culpa quedaba presente.  
La lógica acababa de hacer presencia, y eran conscientes de lo que acababan de hacer.  
Aunque todo era demasiado confuso,  
demasiado extraño,  
era todo demasiado.  
Se derrumbó definitivamente sobre ella, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.  
Podía notar perfectamente como su pecho subía y bajaba,  
perfectamente acompasado con el suyo.  
Salió de ella, sentándose en el suelo.  
Sintió un escalofrío al notar la frialdad de este, comparado con el suave y atrayente calor de Ran.  
Temblando, se miraron.  
¿Cómo debían sentirse después de eso?  
¿Debían estar aliviados, horrorizados, bien, mal...?  
¿O una mezlca de todas?  
Era increible ver la capacidad para sentir de una persona.  
Ran agarró su ropa lenta y suavemente, cubriendose al máximo, con un renovado pudor.  
Conan la imitó.  
La tensión en el aire,  
y el sentimiento de suciedad, de culpabilidad, y de terror impregnado en cada rincón de su cabeza.  
Ninguno habló en lo que duraba la acción.  
Él rescató sus grandes gafas.  
Vaciló, y finalmente se las guardó en el bolsillo.  
Aunque fuese tan solo por una noche.  
Giró la cabeza, mirando a través de su largo flequillo a Ran, acurrucada al pie de la cama.  
Se acercó, sentandose a su lado.  
Ambos intentaron tranquilizarse, algo imposible con estúpidas voces martilleando en su cabeza.  
_¿Qué se supone que habéis hecho?  
__¡Eso __**no **__tenía que pasar!  
__¿Con qué cara la/le volverás a mirar?  
__¡TAN SOLO TIENE/S SIETE AÑOS!_

* * *

N.A.  
El final no convence¿No? Da sensación de que falta algo...  
Ya veré que hago con el. Puede que haya segunda parte... muy posiblemente xD.  
De momento... Un fic con reviews, es un fic feliz 


	2. Y lo que pasó después

¡Sí! ¡Síííí! ¡SÍ! Lo conseguí. /Lena llora de la emoción/. Cielo y tierra… CIELO Y TIERRA me ha costado, pero lo conseguí. ¡Por fin terminé esta cosa inacabable que no me dejaba en paz! ¡Oh, Kami-Sama, ARIGATO!.  
XD.  
Bueno, aquí os dejo la continuación de la cosa inmoral-pedófila-hentai-lime-lemon… como queráis llamarlo. Solo espero que os guste y que os intentéis poner en la piel de los personajes, es un ejercicio muy bonito y que realmente te ayuda a comprender todo el fic, pues los sentimientos no solo vienen desatados por "esa" night xD, sino por el hecho en sí de que Conan se descubrió ante Ran como Shinichi.  
Por cierto, para Maka-neechan el primer capítulo, porque me habría gustado como lo hubieses hecho tú xD.  
_**Disclaimer:**_ Detective Conan no me pertenece. Sí lo hiciese (y rezad para que no sea así xD), Haibara estaría bien muertecita y Shin sería feliz con Ran y harían muchas cositas sucias xD.

* * *

Acercó la mano al picaporte de la gran mansión que se cernía sobre él.

_De "su gran mansión"_

Pero esta se paró cobardemente antes de siquiera rozar el metal.

¿Estaba realmente preparado para ello?

Sabía perfectamente que estaba ahí. Durante los últimos días parecía que, de forma irónica, su casa se había convertido en un refugio, donde sus pensamientos se aislaban de ella y ella lo hacía del mundo.  
Bajó la mano lentamente y se sentó en el pequeño escalón de piedra, escondiendo la cara entre las sombras del umbral.  
Cerró los ojos y, apoyando su cabeza contra la puerta, recordó esa noche _otra vez_. _**Nunca**_ se arrepentiría de lo que hizo. Él la quiere... la ama, pero debía reconocer que fue un gran error...

"Su gran error"- se recordó mentalmente.

Había sido débil, como jamás le había pasado y había dejado llevar todo demasiado lejos.

_Y no se refería tan solo a ese suceso._

Porque si él hubiese controlado las llamadas, las mentiras, los hechos, su curiosidad,... si él _se_ hubiese controlado, ahora Ran no se sentiría asqueada consigo misma y él no pensaría que era la mayor basura del planeta, aunque ese pensamiento ya le era familiar.  
Las horas siguientes a esa noche fueron dolorosas. Ran lloraba en su cuarto y él no podía hacer otra cosa que escucharla. Ya no la podía llamar para hacerla sonreír, no podía llegar como el inocente Conan para calmarla... ya no podía esconderse en ninguna parte.  
Y lo que más le dolió fue que, esos sollozos no eran como siempre. Eran una mezcla de todo, un bum que estalló y al que se le añadieron cosas nuevas. Era simplemente horrible, y le llegaron a él y le calaron en los huesos, recordándole que todo sucedió por su maldita culpa.

Como siempre.

Ahogándole, pensando que la estaba haciendo sufrir todavía más y haciéndole acompañar a Ran con pequeñas lágrimas que aumentaban junto con las de ella. Aunque se tapara los oídos intentando no oír, sus vanos intentos de ahogar los lloros con la almohada le llegaban tan nítidos, que se le clavaban en el corazón, derrumbándolo y destrozándole. Él entendía perfectamente como ella se sentía porque, aunque sabía que su dolor no era tan intenso (Ella acababa de descubrir quien era en realidad y eso la había afectado de una manera que ni se imaginaba), verla a ella sentirlo ya era el peor de los castigos.  
Y si el creyó que al día siguiente tendría una mínima oportunidad de hablar con ella e intentar sosegar su conciencia, se dio cuenta de su error cuando la vio salir con las maletas hechas y un simple: Si queréis cenar, bajar al Poirot.  
Con una excusa que sonó rápida y pobre, cerró con un sonoro golpe la puerta de la agencia, y a Conan le embargó un renovado sentimiento de culpabilidad muy fuerte, mucho más que a los que estaba acostumbrados y mucho más duradero. Ella no apareció por el instituto en los días siguientes y aunque él comprendía que podría necesitar tiempo, se empezó a preocupar de que realmente le hubiese sucedido algo... o que ella misma se lo hubiese provocado. No tardó poco en descubrir que se había refugiado en la deshabitada mansión Kudo, y se había encerrado adentro con llave, no atendiendo a razones o timbrazos insistentes de nadie. Y las preguntas recayeron sobre él, preguntas que se dedicó a ignorar como hacía Ran con ellos.

Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo en sí de su ensimismamiento. No podía seguir huyendo, y tarde o temprano tendría que hablar. Por muy fuerte o doloroso que le resultase.  
Cuando se atrevió a abrir la puerta, agradeció a la corriente cálida de aire que le recibió, invitándole a seguir, intentándole hacer olvidar el frío y su temor en el felpudo de la entrada. Con suavidad y silencio cerró la puerta, como si temiese que Ran lo oyera y saliese corriendo, aunque tenía presente que ella ya sabía de su presencia.  
Y, si por algún motivo aún conservaba alguna duda, un débil y tembloroso "lárgate" se las aclaró. Suspiró, quitándose la bufanda y el abrigo, tirándolos al suelo sin ninguna contemplación. Con pasos lentos e inseguros, se adentró directamente en el salón, donde una luz anaranjada titilaba, recortando en la pared paralela la sombra de una dudosa figura.

Un paso más.

Cuando, entrando tímidamente, la vio, deseo con todas sus fuerzas salir corriendo de ahí. Tumbada en el suelo frente a las ascuas de la enorme chimenea, sujetándose las piernas y envuelta en varias mantas, sus ojos, rojos y húmedos de tanto llorar, miraban desafiantes al pequeño niño, con un brillo de alarma encendido en su mirada.  
Repentinamente, él se quedó en blanco, borrando en un descuido de su memoria todas las palabras de consuelo, súplicas y perdón que ya tenía preparadas y que pensaba recitar como un autómata, sin darse siquiera cuenta de cuanto le iba a costar mantener sin dudar aquella gélida conexión. No es que simplemente su cerebro ni supiese en ese instante como se llamaba, sino que parecía que también se había olvidado de como hablar. Sin desearlo, su respiración se agito levemente, mientras intentaba mantener la calma. ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho Hattori cuando se lo contó?...

_-¿¡QUE HAS HECHO __**QUÉ **__CON __**QUIÉN? **__-exclamó ruidosamente. No se podía contener después de ese bombazo informativo y, sin quererlo, de un pequeño brinco se puso de pie, mientras veía con ojos desorbitados como su pequeño amigo/rival caminaba por el descuidado césped de la casa de Agase.  
-¡Shh! -intento silenciarle él, mientras que un débil sonrojo se hacía presente- ¡Cállate! ¡Esto no lo sabe nadie!  
-No me extraña -Heiji rodó los ojos con ironía mientras se ponía de pie, y comenzaba a caminar. Ahora era Conan quien se había sentado- Es que Ran puede ir a la cárcel si alguien se enterase... -murmuró más para si mismo que para él. Súbitamente paró delante de él, encarándole- ¿¡Pero tú estas loco o es que simplemente no discurres!? ¿¡Se puede saber en __**qué estabas pensando**__!?  
Observó con cara impasible como el chico bajaba la cabeza, los puños apretados fuertemente y recogidos en su regazo. La luz del sol se le reflejaba en sus gafas y ocultaba su mirada, como una barrera impidiéndole ver, pero no impidiéndole saber como él se podía sentir en esos momentos._

_Suspiró, mandando a la mierda todo el discurso moralizante que tenía preparado y se sentó a su lado, sin saber muy bien como actuar. ¿Qué se hacía en estos casos?  
Con inseguridad, levantó una mano y, vacilando, la apoyó en el hombro de Conan como muestra de apoyo y afecto.  
¿Qué podía hacer él? Un negado absoluto en temas delicados solo podía acabar metiendo la pata (como Kazuha siempre aprovechaba para recordarle), así que se cuidó de medir bien sus palabras y dejar sus acostumbradas ironías y bromas para otros momentos.  
-Bueno… Supongo que esto pasa cuando se ama demasiado a alguien ¿Nee? -intentó animarle, con una cálida sonrisa. El niño intentó imitarle, fracasando en el intento al conseguir esbozar una especie de dolorosa mueca.  
-¿Entonces porqué me siento tan mal? -replicó suspirando, pudiendo captar Heiji el dolor y la amargura en el timbre de voz- Y no solo es… "eso". Todo el cuento de Conan desvelado y ella en constante peligro. Si amándola consigo eso yo… -su voz se entrecortó. Expectante, Heiji apretó un poco su hombro, invitándole a continuar- yo no sé si vale la pena seguir luchando -susurró.  
El detective del Oeste se le quedó mirando unos segundos, asimilando lo que Kudo acababa de decir. Realmente el asunto era tan grave como para que ese enano cabezota se replantearse abandonar algo que había estado intentando sacar a delante desde que se conocían. La mano de Heiji soltó su hombro para poder propinarle una colleja en la nuca.  
-¡Ay! ¿¡Por qué me has pegado!?  
-Idiota -explicó simplemente, observándolo con el ceño fruncido en señal de desaprobación. Conan lo miro sorprendido- __**Siempre**__** vale la pena luchar por tus sueños. **__-Agrandó los ojos detrás de las gafas- No puedes huir y pasarte tu vida reprochándote tu cobardía. __Ella es tú sueño.__ No puedo creer que quieras abandonarlo._

Luchar por ella.

Le gustaba como sonaba y quería hacerlo realidad, aunque le costase horrores el simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación que Ran. Se obligó a cruzar el umbral, siempre hacia delante y buscando desesperadamente algo que decir.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -fue lo único que se le ocurrió y, si no hubiese estado en la situación que estaba, se habría dado golpes contra la pared por semejante estupidez de pregunta.

-Llevo preguntándomelo desde el día en el que desapareciste.

Sonrisa triste y una mirada helada en la cara, rozando la amargura y el dolor… Tan solo consiguiendo ponerle más nervioso, recordándole que pasaba y haciéndole más difícil de lo que era la tarea de disculparse.

¿Pero disculparse porqué? Había tanto que explicar, tanto que hablar y tantas cosas de las que arrepentirse en voz alta que no sabía si empezar por el principio de todo o abordar el final.

-Ran… yo… yo… -vaciló y antes de saber que camino escoger y poder formar una frase decente, la impasible voz de Ran cortó como un cuchillo la suya, consiguiendo hacerle callar de golpe y tragarse sus palabras.

-Yo, yo, yo. ¿Solo sabes decir eso? ¿Solo sabes pensar en eso? -siseó con rabia fría. Hacía mucho que su vista estaba puesta en las ascuas de la chimenea- ¿Y los demás que? Existe gente que se preocupa por ti en este mundo, pero resulta mil veces más satisfactorio jugar con ellos ¿No? Resulta mucho más divertido jugar conmigo -murmuró esto último encarándole. ¿Cómo lo conseguía? Parecía tan inalterable… ¿Cómo conseguía sostenerla la mirada sin inmutarse, cuando ella ya estaba al borde del llanto? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le importaba nada? Tampoco sabía que pensar después de todo. Ahora mismo, ella se sentía como una idiota porque, aunque se hubiese pasado días auto convenciéndose de que no lo necesitaba, que era algo irrelevante y reemplazable y que podía estar perfectamente sin él como había creído que había estado durante los últimos años, se había llegado a dar cuenta de que todo giraba a su alrededor. Todo lo que hiciera, pensase o sintiese tenían que ver o estaban ligados a Shinichi de una forma o de otra, como si fuese el centro del universo, porque él es el centro de su universo. Y aunque le enfurecía reconocerlo, se alegraba tanto de que estuviera ahí… Y aún así, le guardaba tanto rencor por haberla mentido y no haber confiado en ella, sin importar los motivos, por haber estado a su lado cada vez que lloraba y no haberle dicho nada. Sentía tanta ira y tanto alivio a la vez que ella tampoco sabía que decir y por donde empezar a reprocharle o si simplemente perdonarle todo y tirarse a sus brazos. Su mente parecía la tormenta de un diluvio imparable.

-Yo nunca he jugado contigo -explicó en voz queda, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo hubiese oído- Ni nunca quise hacerte daño.

Una pequeña y aguda risa irónica resonó en la sala, como intentando hacer evidente la situación. El niño se desesperó.

-¡No podía decirte nada! ¡Quise decírtelo muchas veces y…!

-¿¡Y qué!? ¿Quién te impidió que me lo contases? ¡Nadie! Porque yo no soy nade para ti ¿Verdad? Solo la idiota que espera sentada -le espetó con amargura, cada palabra ahogada en un intenso odio- Y el "lo hice para protegerte" ya lo utilizaste la otra noche-puntualizó al ver que Conan habría la boca para replicar.

-¡Y te he protegido! Estas sana y salva ¿No? -recordó él, dolido.

-¿Y a qué precio? Habría sido tan fácil decírmelo en secreto -su voz se quebró- ¿No confías en mí? -le preguntó de repente, convencida- Es eso ¿Verdad? No confías en mí…

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Pero cómo…? -Conan se calló, frustrado- ¿No lo comprendes? ¡El más mínimo conocimiento de esto suponía un constante peligro de muerte! ¿Por qué no lo quieres entender?

-¡Sí que quiero! -le chilló, levantándose de golpe- ¡Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo! ¡Yo te lo diría todo! ¡Te confiaría mi vida! ¡Pero tú eres demasiado bueno para eso!, ¿¡No!? ¡Eres el detective perfecto que no necesita la ayuda de nadie! -se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando esconder sus lagrimas- ¿Y cuando yo te necesitaba a ti? Yo no soy tan perfecta como tú.

-Pero yo siempre estaba a tú lado.

-Es que yo no necesitaba a Conan -le miró con los ojos brillantes y se reprochó a si misma el ser tan débil y tan tonta. Pero no lo podía evitar- yo necesitaba a Shinichi.

Abrió la boca para espetarle una vez más que él era Shinichi, pero se calló, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería Ran. En aquellos momentos ella quería a su yo verdadero, no a una pequeña imitación que solo le recordaba a él. Frunció el ceño cada vez más nervioso porque las cosas no iban como él deseaba. Aunque sabía que era realmente imposible, su imaginación se había formado una escena mucho más tentadora y más apetecible que esta. Él la explicaba (siempre a medias, claro. Cuanto menos supiese de la organización, mejor) porque se había ido y le pedía perdón. Entonces ella le comprendía y le perdonaba y la podría repetir, más tranquilamente, lo que el otro día se le escapó en un susurro ahogado en el suelo de su dormitorio. Pero las cosas no podían avanzar si ella no le entendía. Tampoco era tan difícil. Ran lo había pasado realmente mal, él era un testigo indudable de ese hecho, pero su vida desde el Tropical Land no había sido un camino de rosas. Había tenido que lidiar y hacer malabares con la organización, los asesinatos, la droga, el antídoto y ella. Había perdido su vida y todo lo que le importaba en un instante y aún hoy todavía dudaba si lo volvería a recuperar algún día.

-Yo no estoy en este cuerpo por gusto -La pequeña llama de rabia que tenía en su corazón se avivaba con cada palabra- ¿Te crees que decidí encoger porque me apetecía?

-**Todo fue por tú culpa.**

Y el fuego prendió con toda su intensidad.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé muy bien! -gritó- ¡He estado dos años de mi vida repitiéndomelo cada día, a cada instante! ¡No necesito que ni tú ni nadie me lo recordéis! ¿¡Te crees que es divertido!? ¿¡Qué he estado de fiesta, riéndome en tu cara todas las noches que te oía llorar y regodeándome cuando veía que me necesitabas!? ¡Es tan fácil suponer! -respiró hondo- Yo **sé** todo lo que te ha pasado y tú, por lo menos pensabas que yo estaba lejos y bien, pero yo... no sabes lo que es ver a la persona que más te importa así -hizo un vago gesto con la mano, queriendo señalarla a ella y acercándose hasta quedar en frente.

Conan sabía que no lo podía ni se merecía tenerlo, pero quería un poco de derecho a enfadarse también, a gritarla tantas obviedades que circulaban a toda velocidad dentro de él.  
Quería llorar, derrumbarse, quería dejar de intentar manejarlo todo y de hacer equilibrios para poder controlar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Quería parar de fingir que las cosas iba bien y de que saldrían mejor, de cargarse las culpas a las espaldas y aparentar que no pasaba nada cuando pasaba todo.

Quería dejar de ser el "detective perfecto", dejar de ser Conan Edogawa y ser simplemente Shinichi, aunque fuese durante unos minutos y solo para ella.

Ran desvió la vista con el ceño fruncido, tan solo para quitarse de la cabeza el rostro del chico, oscurecido por la rabia y su respiración irregular después de haberla gritado. Y, aunque se sentía mal porque él se había atrevido a gritarla en esta situación, intentaba asimilar lo que había escuchado y comprenderlo. No debía darle otra oportunidad ¿No? El daño era muy reciente y le costaba mirarle a la cara. Ni siquiera sabía si creerle todo lo que estaba diciendo, podía ser una mentira muy bien preparada y ensayada, creada toda para tocar su corazón. Y aún así, él parecía tan sincero, sus palabras tan casuales… Y ella tonta por creerlo.

-Lo siento… -murmuró, consiguiendo que ella volviese a centrar su atención en él- Yo… de verdad lo siento y… ¡Y sé que con eso no soluciono nada, que el daño esta hecho! -explicó antes de que a ella le diese tiempo a decir algo- ¡Pero quiero arreglarlo! Y… -empezó a desesperarse por su escaso vocabulario- Y…

Ran levantó una mano, encarándole con tranquilidad por primera vez desde que había visto su sombra por el umbral del salón y sonriendo con desgana, resignada a intentar encontrar dentro de sí la fuerza necesaria para sentenciar sus vidas para siempre.

-**Shinichi,** **esto no tiene arreglo.**

Se quedó congelado. No esperaba la rotundidad de esa frase, ni siquiera la frase en sí. Vio a Ran acercarse, aunque ni siquiera reparó en el movimiento, el continuaba en shock. No quería pensar en el significado de las últimas frases, pero habían sonado a desesperanza y a final, un final de desaliento, un fin. Solo sintió la presencia de la chica cuando notó su cálido aliento en su oreja y descubrió que prácticamente la tenía encima.

**-Pero aún así… ****te amo****.**

Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero si no había asimilado la última frase los labios de Ran llegaron como un reclamo para despejarle las dudas, aunque le embotaron la mente, desesperándole mientras sentía las caricias. Eso **no tenía arreglo**, ella misma acababa de decirlo. ¿Entonces por qué le martirizaba con sus manos si prácticamente le acababa de dejar? ¿Por qué avivaba el fuego con su boca si lo suyo no podía ser? Pero ahí estaba él, inclinando la cabeza, sujetando desesperadamente a su cuello e intensificando el beso, _otra vez. _  
Lo sabían, era más que evidente como iba a acabar todo aquello.

Repitiendo el mismo error, volviendo a tropezar en la misma piedra, cometiendo una inmoralidad _otra vez_.

Tendrían que detenerse, lo conocían de antemano. Alguno de los dos podía decir basta, dejar de hacerse daño.

**Pudiendo** pararlo y _no queriendo_ parar.

No queriendo parar a pesar de sentir esa extraña sensación de culpabilidad cada vez que notaba las manos de Ran aferrándose a su pequeña espalda, porque su cuerpo era terriblemente más grande que el de él…

Sabían las consecuencias, sabían que no se sentirían orgullosos ni en paz y que la misma sensación de culpabilidad estaría presente mucho tiempo después, que se aborrecerían a si mismos por ser débiles y dejar que el otro lo fuese también.

… tan solo deseaban sentir un cuerpo caliente a su lado y un alma pareja en su corazón.

Y esa noche, como resumen a todas las estúpidas e innecesarias palabras, volvieron a errar, _otra vez.  
_

* * *

N.A.

_Tendría que ser una asquerosa hipócrita si no hiciese esto:  
Tengo que darle las gracias a __**Grí Tzî**__ por haberme ayudado en esto. Os puedo jurar que si no fuese por ella, esta continuación jamás habría visto la luz con una calidad tan buena. Ha hecho mucho por mí (desde exprimirse los sesos con las escenas hasta hacerse pasar por Conan para que me lo imaginase mejor, pasando por buscar palabras en el diccionario y definiciones para los sentimientos). De verdad nunca te podré agradecer la ayuda que me has dado /snif… xD/.  
A mi queridísima hermanita Lore-neechan va dedicado (L).  
Y también a todos los que os tragáis mis desvaríos xD._

¿Parece que se arregló el "falta algo", nee? Aunque mi primera intención nunca fue que se volviesen a liar al final xDDD. Y cabe decir, el final no me gusta U.u... es mareante xD.

Bueh, un fic con reviews, es un fic veeeeeery happy.

By: Tantei lena haruno, 8-4-2008.


End file.
